Clouds and Farms
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Weiss knows that the Dork Knight can be dependable and even pleasent to be around. Deciding he might be worth getting to know, She begins sparring with him and accepts an invite to dinner. "WhiteGold". AU, set late 2nd year or early 3rd. Inspired by "Cumulonimbus" by God Emperor Penguin and "Unlikely Source" by AnimeGirl 144. Dedicated to Monty Oum.


**RWBY**  
><strong>RWBY Drabbles<strong>  
><strong>By B.C.E.<strong>  
><strong>0<strong>  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Clouds and Farms 1  
>Prompt: na  
>Word Count: 1.8k<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Set in an AU sometime during their second year at Beacon. Weiss grows closer to Jaune, and realizing her growing affections for the Knight she goes to Pyrrha, her rival -after a fashion- for Jaune's affections, and the two find peace over what they've won and lost.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Notes: First attempt at a RWBY fanfic. I hope, despite the situation, that I kept everyone -especially Weiss- believable and not too far Out of Character.

Part one of three in my "Clouds and Farms" RWBY drabble arc.

**Author Notes at the end.**

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Weiss watched Jaune as he finished taking the final notes of the class as Professor Port wrapped up one of his more informative and relevant stories, which she was grateful for. The old Hunter seemed to enjoy waxing nearly poetic over his own adventures far more than she would have preferred considering it was supposed to be a class and not storytime. She watched the leader of JNPR now much as the two of them had watched the clouds a few weeks ago, and recalled how he'd sat with her at the top of the unused tower last week -though she refused to consciously acknowledge how what he'd said had touched her, and the resulting tears she had let fall on him-, and allowed herself a moment of fancy.

He'd proven himself loyal and dependable, and his skills had improved greatly in the time she'd known him. She refused to lie to herself and say she didn't on some level enjoy his interest now that she'd allowed him to spend a little time with her. She even found him charming in his own way, much how she'd grown to actually appreciate Ruby's efforts to become worthy of her position as Team Leader, as childish or unorthodox as they sometimes were. It might have helped her ego a touch that he _was_ from a well-respected family of Hunters dating back almost as far as her own family, and he'd earned her grudging respect for not using those connections as anything other than a motivator to be the best he could. Not that he _could_ use his family like she could -and sometimes did- use hers, but that was a side note.

The focus of her thoughts, she realized -annoyed at their meandering- was to get her to actually initiate a conversation with the Knight for once. After all, if the world renowned Mistralian Amazon, Pyrrha Nikos, could find something in the -she chided herself to be fair to him- the man, then she could stand to do the same. Schnees never let a potential ally get away without at least _trying_ to catch them.

Frowning at the phrasing of her last thought, she almost missed Pyrrha's odd expression as she caught the redhead looking in her direction. It was... off, like the other woman wasn't sure to be positive or negative, but what kind of up or down mood was unclear to the white-haired woman. Deciding to worry about it another time, she took a calming breath and moved to catch Jaune in the hallway, telling Ruby as she went that she'd catch up later.

"Arc, if you have a moment?"

"Sure thing, Snow Angel." he grinned, only a hint of nervousness in the attempt at an otherwise self-assured expression, calling to his team as they moved down the hall, "I'll catch up with you guys back at the dorm."

"I had a request. I-"

"Just name it, Snow Angel. I'll see what I can do."

"First, Don't. Call me that." she snapped, then paused suddenly realizing she hadn't actually decided on what she wanted specifically aside from talking to him -which was rather pathetic of her as Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, "I... I wanted to know if you'd be willing to spar. Aside from Pyrrha, you're the only other sword-wielder I know and I want to compare my fencing to a more conventional style."

Inwardly congratulating herself on the quick thinking, she also admitted she wanted a more even fight. She could, privately and grudgingly, admit Pyrrha outclassed her if she didn't have her glyphs to back her up, and she knew Myrtenaster didn't have nearly a large enough dust cylinder for protracted fights.

"No dust, no semblances. Just weapons."

"Okay, that I can do." he grinned again, and Weiss noticed some tension leave his frame, "I, uh, I kinda wanted to gauge my skill against someone besides Pyrrha too. It's not really a good idea to train against just one style, and we can kinda read each others tells so that throws some of the fights."

Weiss gave him a nod and set off towards one of the training fields near the Hall that was professor Goodwitch's lecture hall, annoyed at herself for being surprised at Jaune's logic. He was a Team Leader, and studying under _Pyrrha Nikos_, in addition to his various classes. Of _course_ he would understand.

0o0o0o0

Walking back to her dorm alone -Jaune had gone to the roof for his sparring session with Pyrrha- Weiss had to fight a smile from covering her face at the afternoon's events.

After a frustrating first fight, which ended with her yelling at him that "if you can fight Nikos, then you can fight me! I am not a fragile flower, you dunce!", they had actually found they enjoyed their duels. Jaune was skilled at using his shield to redirect her jabs and slices, and had rapidly improved in his sword-play when dealing with her quick strikes. Weiss had also realized her weakness when dealing with opponents that carried shields, often finding herself off-balance from one of his blocks or a charge.

After a couple hours -longer than she'd anticipated spending, but she wouldn't complain- they had mutually called a break, and in the pause he had smoothly invited her to join him for a meal at a small place he knew not far from the Airship dock down in Vale. She'd had no reason to deny him, actually wanting to converse about their two sword-styles more, so she'd accepted with a warning that it was not a date. His lop-sided smile had warmed her against her will, and he'd acknowledged her with a simple "Of course, Snow Angel", which drew a blush and a huff of annoyance from her.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. The diner was nothing like she normally patronized, but the warm atmosphere and admittedly good food had combined with friendly conversation to relax her. She had even told him to expect another sparring session the next afternoon, perhaps with Pyrrha along to help them gauge their abilities and provide a challenge to them both in turns. Not even his flippant comment of "it's a date" as they'd separated had dampened her mood. And if she stayed honest, she was a touch excited for it.

Opening her dorm and stepping inside she found Ruby seated on her bed while Yang and Blake slept, books spread around her as she spared a glance for her partner before going back to work. Weiss would have been happy to leave it at that and prepare for bed, smile still on her face, had the "R" of RWBY not done a double take and grinned.

"Someone had a good evening."

"Please, Ruby, do not start." Weiss glowered, smile dropping, as she moved to collect a few things for a shower before bed, "I do not want to hear any Yang-isms."

"I'm not nearly as bad as she is." the younger woman countered, still grinning, and began closing her books and setting them where she could grab them once she climbed down, "We're partners, partner, and I'm the leader. I'm entitled to know _something_ about your evening with 'tall, blond and scraggily'."

"Cute, Ruby. And it was fine." she hid her faint blush by turning for the bathroom, trying to give off the impression the matter was over. Ruby, however, decided otherwise with her typical energy.

"Oh come on, Weiss." she chirped, hopping down and following her to the door, "You obviously enjoyed yourself. I'm not asking for details, I'm just curious."

"It was fine, Ruby." Weiss allowed, turning, "We sparred for a couple hours, then discussed our fighting styles over a short meal at some diner he knew. It was refreshing and enlightening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and want a shower before bed."

"So you finally let him ask you out!" though she kept her voice low to avoid waking their friends, for which she was grateful, Weiss could still hear the squeal in her tone, "Are you gonna go on another date?"

"It is not a 'date', Ruby Rose." she snapped, whipping around and storming quietly through the bathroom door, shutting and locking it before her Leader could continue though she still heard a muffled cheer.

Glaring at her reflection, she could see the faint blush on her cheeks at the thought of actually dating the clutzy knight. Taking a deep breath, Weiss again reminded herself to not lie. She _had_ enjoyed herself, and she was looking forward to training with him again tomorrow. She could even admit she was slightly -_slightly_- anticipating him asking her to dinner again. And she wouldn't turn him down this time either. With a frustrated groan, she realized it technnically _was_ a date.

Sighing, Weiss set about her shower and then bed, her dreams that night occupied by a certain blond and friendly conversation.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: This is gonna be three part story, the next two are very much Works-In-Progress though the "final" scene is basically finished.

This was inspired partially by "Cumulonimbus" by **God Emperor Penguin**, and a plot bunny blindsiding me with a tear-filled discussion between Weiss and Pyrrha about Jaune, as well as "Unlikely Source" by **AnimeGirl 144**. I mention the events of both fics, but won't be doing flashbacks of them, so go read them.

I have the final scene written, done way before I wrote the rest of it, and it was the original seed idea -cleaned up for this post- that struck me after reading the ending of **God Emperor Penguin**'s oneshot.

I love the Arkos pairing -Pyrrha/Jaune for my readers that haven't seen RWBY- and hope it becomes canon, but I've enjoyed several of the Weiss/Jaune -WhiteGold as I call it- fics I've come across. I greatly enjoy how the friendship/pairing is protrayed in "Cumulonimbus", and hopefully this oneshot does it justice. I also loved maximuso's "Can't Stand Your Smile" series. Check them both out!

I might, if the plot bunnies and reviews insist, write a 50 Sentence Challenge for the pairing. I enjoyed writing one for both Asuka and Touji, as well as Hikari and Kensuke, from NGE.


End file.
